


Take Us Both Keiji

by bokuaka_slut



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Impregnation, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, catboy akaashi keiji, catboy! akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuaka_slut/pseuds/bokuaka_slut
Summary: Bokuto gets a catboy!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 13
Kudos: 256





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @timetopretend's awesome works!! and https://iwaizummi.tumblr.com/post/147093326933/holy-shit-your-catboy-akaashi-bokuroo-fic-is

Bokuto bursts through the door, mind already racing with the lewd things he would do to Akaashi as he stepped out of his shoes. 

“Akaashi,” he calls out, loosening the tie because it was just fucking suffocating. “Baby, you good?” 

There’s no response, only a soft mewl coming from the bedroom that hints at Akaashi’s location. Slowly, he makes his way there and gently pries open the door. 

Holy fuck. Akaashi is on the floor, rolling around contently in a pile of Kuroo and his softest sweatshirts, pillows, and blankets. The catboy wears nothing but some black lace panties that match his midnight hair perfectly, and Bokuto groans as his eyes drink in the figure in front of him. Akaashi had been putting on weight recently, hips filling out wide, ass getting rounder and plumper, and thighs jiggling whenever he presented his soaking pussy to his owners, whining to be filled with hot cum over and over again.   
  
All of it goes straight to Bokuto’s cock, and he can feel his pants straining against the giant tent. 

“Akaashi,” he coos, walking over to the catboy and gently gripping his jaw. Akaashi stares back at him, stunning blue-silver eyes locked on his own. “What are you doing, honey?” 

Akaashi smiles, tail flicking back and forth happily behind him as he places a hand on his slightly protruding stomach. “Kittens.” He says. 

Bokuto freezes. “What?” 

“Kittens.” 

Bokuto’s not sure what he feels, but it’s warm and exciting and flutters in his chest until his mind is a haze of one word: _kittens._

“Fuck, I’m so excited. Thank you Akaashi!” He suddenly pulls Akaashi into his lap and envelopes him in a tight hug. 

Akaashi preens beneath him, the praise from his owner lighting him up. They stay like that for a while until Bokuto feels a dampness spreading through his pant leg. Akaashi ruts against him, slick soaking through the thin material of his panties and onto Bokuto. Chuckling darkly, Bokuto brings a hand to cup the cat boy’s pert ass, nearly moaning at its increased plumpness. 

“You’re always soaking wet for me, aren’t you? Such a good kitty.” He whispers against the needy catboy’s ear. “What do you want?” 

“I want Daddy to feed me.” Akaashi answers.

Bokuto dips a hand into the waistline of the underwear, slick pooling on his fingers. Akaashi is full on whining now, desperate to be taken by his owner’s large cock. 

Pulling back, Bokuto stands up and unbuckles his pants. His cock springs out, hard and already dripping with pre-cum. Gently placing the tip against Akaashi’s soft lips, he whispers. “Open up.” 

The catboy does exactly as he’s told, opening his plump lips to accommodate the large cock, watching as his owner grins from above before moaning when Akaashi licks the underside. 

“Yeah, just like that.” Bokuto pants, and his fingers weave themselves into Akaashi’s curls, pulling tightly. “You look so pretty on your knees, mouth stuffed with my cock. You should always be like this.” 

Akaashi whines happily beneath him, the vibrations sending tremors through Bokuto’s dick. The silver-haired man can’t stop himself from gripping the catboy’s soft strands and thrusting his hips forward harshly until he hears the beautiful gagging sound. 

Opening his eyes to make sure his pregnant catboy is okay, he finds Akaashi grinding against the wood floor, desperately seeking friction. The black panties strain against his little cocklet, which is hard. It spurs him to move even faster, even harder until he’s slamming into the back of the catboy’s throat, warm, wet, and soft. He fucks Akaashi’s face without mercy. 

“Milk daddy dry, okay?” Bokuto commands, eyes locked on Akaashi’s little cocklet that’s peaking through the side of the panties. “Swallow it all.” 

And then he’s coming, shooting his seed down the catboy’s throat. Akaashi drinks it eagerly, despite the fact that he’s already filled with Bokuto’s sperm. The heavenly sight makes Bokuto smile. He really did buy the perfect catboy.

“Good job, Akaashi.” Bokuto praises, rough fingers now gently weaving through his hair. He takes a minute to just stare at his pet, belly that would be soon protruding filled with his kids, lips swollen and red from having just taken his cock, and eyes flushed with lust.

“Daddy, please.” Akaashi whines, rutting harder against the floor in desperate search for some friction. He sways his tail seductively, tempting to lure his owner into giving him what he wanted. 

“Shh,” Bokuto murmurs, offering his needy pet some relief as he slides his fingers against Akaashi’s wet pussy. “You’re so eager to be stuffed by my cock, huh? Even though I just fucked your mouth, you still want more.” 

Akaashi’s loud, begging mewls fill the room, shooting straight to Bokuto’s already hardening cock.

”Get on all fours.” He commands. 

Akaashi gently slips the ruined black panties off, shimmying them down his bare, long legs. Bokuto traces every movement with watchful golden eyes. His pet is so sexy. Then, Akaashi turns around, presenting his round, plump ass and dripping pink pussy to Bokuto. Bokuto inhales a gasp at the plug still in Akaashi’s ass and pussy from their activities last night. He gently pulls out both plugs, entranced by the cum that fills the two holes so that Bokuto could breed Akaashi better. And now, he was going to fill it up even more. The thought of Akaashi’s pussy, twitching out his hot cum from being overfilled, and the way the catboy’s cocklet would release Akaashi’s own cum drives him into a lust-filled haze. Akaashi, growing ever impatient, shakes his ass invitingly before spreading open his pussy lips, allowing Bokuto a better glance at how well bred the pet was.

It causes Bokuto to snap, and suddenly, he can’t help himself when he rams into the catboy in one fluid thrust, all ten inches fitting so snugly inside Akaashi’s warm hole. He groans at the tightness, the way Akaashi sucks him in so desperately, despite already being filled a few hours ago. Akaashi all but purrs at the sudden pleasure, arching his back and squeezing his owner even more tightly. 

Bokuto begins pounding into him, the slap of skin against skin echoing in the room. One hand grips the catboy’s wide hips harshly, and the other travels down to his soaked pussy, playing with it and enjoying its slickness. The catboy is making the most lewd sounds, purring, mewling, and whining each time Bokuto hits his g-spot.   
  
Then, suddenly, the door to the bedroom opens. Kuroo bursts through, already hard from hearing the moans, and slides his pants and boxers down his legs before kicking them away. Grabbing his leaking cock, he taps Akaashi’s panting mouth with the tip of his dick, asking for permission. 

“H-hi Kur-r-o-san,” Akaashi greets, eyes brightening at the prospect of being bred with another big cock. Like before, he wraps his pink lips around Kuroo’s dick, sucking hard as Kuroo fucks his face. 

“Fuck,” Bokuto gasps from behind. “Are you happy now? Stuffed with two dicks? You take it so good, like you were made to.”

The catboy’s ears turn down in bashfulness at the compliment, an innocent expression overtaking his face. He loves this, having a high sex drive and constantly being filled with two cocks that take hours to release. 

They go on like this for hours. Kuroo came thrice, Bokuto twice, and Akaashi five times, but Bokuto and Kuroo keep fucking him through their orgasms, wanting to fill him up with their seed over and over again. Then, Bokuto grabs Akaashi’s small cock and begins stroking it. Tears fall down Akaashi’s pretty face. 

“So tight.” Bokuto praises. “I wanna breed you even more. Never see you empty without my cum.” 

The filthy words make Akaashi tighten, and Bokuto groans at the sudden movement. Leaning down, he whispers in Akaashi’s ear while still ramming into him, slick and cum dripping down Akaashi’s thighs. “You like that?” 

Akaashi mewls in agreement. 

“I can’t wait to see you pregnant again. I’m going to fill you up with Daddy’s cum over and over again so you’re always carrying my kids.” 

The imagery pushes both of them to orgasm, waves of pleasure crashing through them. Kuroo cums immediately after, the sight of his boyfriend and their pet cumming sending him into his own release. Akaashi greedily drinks it all, tongue darting out to catch any remaining traces. Bokuto pulls out and shoves the two plugs back into both holes as a sure-fast way to increase Akaashi’s chances of carrying a litter. The catboy’s ass and pussy are overflowed with so much of Bokuto’s cum. The picture is better than he could’ve imagined.

”You were so good,” Bokuto murmurs, slipping a hand across the catboy’s waist and pulling him into the bed. Akaashi snuggles into Bokuto’s hard chest, loving the smell of spice and dark pine that always envelopes him. The ace draws small circles on Akaashi’s stomach, gentle and comforting. 

“Such a pretty catboy,” Kuroo adds, slipping in behind Akaashi. The catboy can feel Kuroo’s quickly hardening dick against the softness of his ass. Basking in the attention and pure adoration from his owners, he mewls, and Kuroo presses his big cock tightly against Akaashi’s ass. The dark-haired rubs his dick in Akaashi’s ass a few times before cumming in between the catboy’s thighs. Sighing with content, stomach slightly bulging from the sheer amount of seed his two owners released, Akaashi is spent. Still, when Kuroo’s fingers dip between his thighs to gather the his cum and press against Akaashi’s lips, the pretty catboy opens them, sucking on Kuroo’s long fingers greedily until all the cum is gone from his thighs. 

Bokuto kisses his curls softly, and Akaashi smiles before falling asleep, pure happiness filling his body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update: my kinks have gotten worse since last time fml

Keiji gives birth a few months later- five healthy kittens with dark black fur and sea blue eyes, though one ends up with a pretty golden, and Kuroo and Bokuto couldn’t be any happier. The mother and his kittens curl up on the makeshift nest Keiji had built prior, tails gently wrapped around each other and soft licks to sway them to sleep. The house is unusually quiet, probably the last time in years, and Bokuto and Kuroo spend their days at work before coming home to make sure Akaashi is well-fed and well-rested before taking care of his liter.   
  


It takes another few days before the kittens are fully mobile, climbing and crawling everywhere, nearly giving Bokuto a heart attack when he can’t find one, only to discover the small thing behind the fridge or under the couch. Gently, he picks it up, placing a small kiss in between its ears before laying it in Akaashi’s arms. Immediately, it begins suckling and falls asleep. Bokuto and Kuroo are both exhausted, dark bags of purple under the eyes, from having to take care of five newborn kittens and their constant need for milk. Still, nothing beats this.

One night, one of the kittens- the one with his eyes- wakes up several more times than normal, and the three work together to put her to sleep. It’s just past 4 a.m., the kittens snuggled peacefully in their bedroom, and Bokuto is sitting on one of the chairs in the dining room, head hung low, occasionally dozing off before jerking back awake. Kuroo is no better, head resting against a propped elbow. In the soft light, he can make out a figure, wide hips and thin arms, come into the area. Akaashi is as beautiful as ever, having never lost the weight from his pregnancy and dressed in a white night slip, almost see through. Golden eyes track him carefully as the catboy comes in to clean the empty bottle, wanting to make sure Akaashi is well and fast asleep before Bokuto himself heads to bed.   
  


Apparently, the catboy has other ideas.   
  


Akaashi’s hormones have been in wild rage all throughout the pregnancy, but especially after. He wants both cocks in him at all times, rough, pounding, filling him up like they should be, but no. Kuroo and Bokuto have been extra cautious, extra gentle with Akaashi, and, now, he feels neglected and ignored. Bending over the sink, he places the bottle in the corner before gripping the countertop with his claws, back arching so perfectly.   
  


It takes Bokuto a fraction of a second to notice, if not quicker. He has to bite back a groan-Akaashi is a fucking tease. Full breasts that are hard and leaking, threatening to spill out of the flimsy nightgown, ass arched back like an offering, and, of course, the thing that captures all of Bokuto’s attention- the glistening, pink pussy, so soft and so warm it feels like eons since he’s properly fucked Akaashi.   
  


Eyes transfixed, he pushes the chair back abs stalks silently to Akaashi and his offering, grinding his hips into Akaashi’s bare heat and squeezing a breast, watching in fascination as he feels a warm substance soak into Akaashi’s night gown.   
  


“Fuck,” he growls out. Akaashi’s grinding back on him, mewling with pleasure. “You feel so good, Akaashi.”   
  


He lets two fingers graze the slick asshole before traveling down to Akaashi’s heat. It’s wetter than he imagined, and letting out a dry chuckle, he asks. “This all for me baby?”

”Yes Daddy.”

It’s enough to grab Kuroo’s attention, whose previously closed eyes open lazily at the word before widening at the sight in front of him. Bokuto grins.   
  


“What do you say we invite Kuroo?”

Wordlessly, he wraps an arm around Akaashi’s stomach, spinning him around to face him before picking him up. As if by second nature, Akaashi hooks his legs around Bokuto’s waist, the small cock and wet heat rubbing against Bokuto’s abs. Bokuto’s other arm goes begins to massage Akaashi’s ass, kneading and grabbing the extra flesh. When they reach the table, Kuroo slides back, sweatpants and boxers haphazardly discarded. His big cock is already hard, the tip red and oozing precome. Akaashi can’t wait to be bred on it.

Kuroo grabs his dick, holding it upright, and Bokuto lets Akaashi go before the other is straddling Kuroo and sinking down on his dick. The catboy hisses out, part pleasure, part pain. It’s been a while since he’s rode, but Kuroo doesn’t take heed, immediately snapping his hips up, pounding into Akaashi.   
  


Akaashi is whining and mewling, vision hazy with the pleasure.   
  


“You’re such a good kitty huh?” Kuroo teases, eyes locked on where him and Akaashi meet. “Always so wet, so tight for your owners. Fuck.”   
  


“Daddy,” Akaashi whines. The catboy was never quiet during sex, and especially now, Akaashi’s moans of pleasure are loud enough to wake half of Tokyo. “More. Please.”  
  


“Bo.”   
  


“Got it.” Bokuto replies. Akaashi’s tits are full and leaking and bouncing so perfectly, Bokuto feels his mouth ache. Tilting Akaashi’s head back, he slides the slip off, finally freeing them. Bokuto can’t help it. Shutting Akaashi up with his cock, hearing the cat boy’s choked sound of surprise before he eagerly begins sucking it. The silver-haired leans down and puts his mouth on one of Akaashi’s nipples, suckling gently at first but then drinking like a wild animal when the milk starts coming out. His other hand goes to squeeze Akaashi’s other breast, flicking and tugging at the hardened bud. The cat boy’s mewls send vibrations throughout Bo’s dick, and it only urges him to fuck Akaashi’s throat harder and faster until he’s gasping out “Drink your milk, Akaashi.” and shooting his large load into the cat boy’s mouth.   
  
Bokuto’s orgasm causes a domino effect as the catboy immediately whines before squirting. Bokuto and Kuroo look at each other in amazement before Kuroo continues using the cat boy’s body, thrusting even harder than before until there’s a constant thud of the table against the wall.   
  
Bokuto takes a brief pause from milking Akaashi’s tits when he hears Kuroo gasp. His boyfriend is close. “Where do you want it, Akaashi?”   
  


The catboy isn’t satisfied. “Both holes, please Daddies.”   
  


Bokuto’s shock doesn’t last for very long, and an idea creeps into his mind. He walks back to where Kuroo is, taking a second to admire the sight, before he asks. “This hole, baby?”

He rubs two fingers on Akaashi’s clit, slicking them up, before dipping into the cat boy’s hole, where Kuroo is still pounding into him.   
  


Akaashi’s eyes grow hazy with lust when he understands Bokuto’s intentions, and he opens his legs wider to accommodate his two large owners. “Both daddies.”   
  


“Don’t worry baby. I’ll take care of you.”

Bokuto’s fingers are long and thick, and when they curve into Akaashi, he can not only feel the tight walls, but also Kuroo’s dick. Gently, he massages the large dick, causing Kuroo to groan, before pulling them out and slipping his already hard cock into Akaashi. The two fingers are then rammed down the cat boy’s throat to keep him quiet, and the needy mother sucks on them vigorously.   
  


“Gonna-“ Kuroo pants. “-Cum, kitten. Wanna breed you. Wanna make you nice and fat with my liter. Think you can do that for me? Fuck.” Kuroo rams harder, loves the feel of Bokuto’s huge cock against his. He spins around and kisses his boyfriend. Hard. Lips wrapping around the silver-haired’s tongue and sucking. It’s a dirty, wanton kiss, and both men groan. “I’m coming, Akaashi. Take it all like the good kitten you are.”   
  


Kuroo thinks he sees stars when he comes, painting Akaashi’s walls white, riding out his orgasm as he imagines impregnating the pretty catboy again and again. As a thank you, he leaves his softening cock in the raven-head while he pumps Akaashi’s small cock and pinches a nipple. Akaashi held a great amount of milk, but it’s all gone now, thanks to Bokuto.   
  


As for him, Bokuto continues pounding into Akaashi, each thrust growing more and more rough while the catboy reaches a hand down to play with his other nipple.   
  


“Good boy, Akaashi.” Bokuto murmurs. “Got two dicks in you, and you still aren’t satisfied. Gotta breed you better then, huh?”

Bokuto grabs Akaashi’s hips as he thrusts in one final time, the two coming together with a mewl and a groan. Bokuto gently pulls out, as does Kuroo, both careful to not spill any cum. Akaashi’s pussy holds their cum so perfectly, and the catboy refuses to let any go of the precious semen go to waste. He lies there, and his two masters curl up beside him, their large bodies offering more than enough heat in the warm summer night. 


End file.
